Unexpected things are always the best
by QueenJ15
Summary: No good story ever comes out from something that was once expected.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was really odd for Hermione now that she knows that Fred Weasley fancied her. She had fancied him ever since her fourth year and it was always like a childhood crush and she thought she'd gotten over it until that dinner at Grimmauld's place.

She was never late for anything and she felt very guilty for not arriving on time as expected, now that everything was so strict. She expected getting mocked about being late from Moody but she had to make sure her parents were going to be safe. It was hard for Hermione to delete their memories and see the whole house turn in to a place with no signs of her existence.

'Thank Merlin, you're here, Hermione!' Fred shouted from upstairs as Hermione entered the room. She thought that he heard her coming as his mum announced it pretty loudly. Hermione didn't like the commotion at all but it was inevitable as the house was full at the moment. The whole Order of the Phoenix was gathered there to figure out a plan. Hermione could hear her best friend and his godfather, arguing in the kitchen. Probably one of Harry's madness's, Hermione thought.

She entered the kitchen and everyone looked up with pity faces. Hey knew how hard it was for Hermione to send off her parents to the other end of the world but it was the right thing to do considering the situation.

It took some time for everyone to calm down and go back to their usual activities. Harry and Ron started playing wizarding chess with the close observations of Remus and Sirius; Molly, Ginny and Tonks were talking about girl stuff and the twins quickly returned to their room. Hermione asked Ginny for directions to the room they were going to share and when the redhead pointed the room, Hermione quickly casted a spell to levitate her luggage and rushed to the room.

The said room that the witch and the youngest Weasley shared was spacious and they wouldn't be in each other's way. Ginny was one of Hermione's best friends and she loved her to bits but right now after everything that happened and with everything that was coming their way, Hermione needed some peace and quiet and a good book to distract herself.

She didn't want to think about the future or what they were going to face on their journey but she was hoping to have at least few days before she starts packing. Hermione changed in her favorite sweats and a loose shirt because she wanted to feel comfortable. She gave up on fixing her hair long ago so instead she just cast a spell and then tied it into a bun.

Hermione snuck out of the room and straight into the library, knowing that no one would bother her there. She saw the twins going through couple of books and she didn't bother them because she knew they didn't want to be bothered. Her gaze stopped on them for a minute as she thought and hoped that they'd survive the war. She couldn't imagine life in the Burrow or her school career in Hogwarts without the twins going around causing trouble. Even though she was always strict and she went after them for pulling pranks on the younger students, Hermione always enjoyed their jokes even though sometimes they were a bit… cruel.

'Hey, Hermione, you okay?' George pulled her out of her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see the twins both staring at her.

'Of course, I'm fine. How are you?' she asked politely; not that she didn't care but it was the matter of wanting to be alone at the moment. The twins nodded and left quickly the library. Hermione realized that they understood better what was it like to not want to be disturbed.

She was in the whirlpool of her own thoughts once again just as Molly Weasley called her down for dinner. Hermione met everyone's pity gazes and she didn't like it. She wasn't doing everything that she was just for pity or fame or whatever. She stood by her best friends' side because it was the right thing to do.

Dinner went by quickly and she had a brief chat with Tonks and Ginny as they caught up with the recent events. Remus and Tonks had just gotten married and Tonks shared the story of her perfect day. The event was really brief but it was still memorable and Hermione knew that the witch will cherish the moment forever. As a matter of fact, Hermione was really happy for Tonks and Remus. She knew what they were going through and how hard it was on them, giving Remus' situation and she admired them for standing up so strong together.

Ginny on the other hand was suffering. She wasn't showing it but Hermione knew better. The youngest Weasley was worried that if Harry goes into battle she might not ever see him again and that was one of her biggest fears. Harry meant so much to her and even though their romance was really brief, Ginny knew that Harry did that only to protect her.

Couple of days later, Hermione found herself packing her things, ordering them alphabetically and she enjoyed it. She was absolutely horrified of what might happen to her or worse – the others because she knew what to expect. The books that she summoned from Dumbledore's office gave her a really vivid picture of what the horcruxes are and how they can be destroyed. It horrified her but she knew better than that.

Few hours went by and Hermione found herself downstairs, looking for a little snack. All that packing exhausted her. She wasn't paying attention to anything and she almost screamed when she bumped into Fred.

'Hermione, relax, will you?' Fred chuckled and patted her back. Hermione shook it off and went in the living room, not paying attention to anyone that was there. She felt comfortable like that because it was her own little bubble and she knew that it was going to be popped soon enough.

'The twins are coming with you on the horcrux hunt and that's that, Harry!' Sirius shouted and stormed off, leaving his godson stunned. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. The twins coming on a journey with the Golden Trio? What were they supposed to do – pull pranks on the death eaters. Hermione sighed.

'What's this all about?' she asked Harry.

'Where were you the past half hour? Sirius wants the twins to join us because he thinks that they will help us a lot in the journey. You see, according to him they know much more than they show.' Harry sighed and left the room. Hermione wasn't surprised. She always knew that Fred was much more than he showed. After all opening a joke shop with all products being original wasn't easily achievable.

'That means that I have to extend the bag even more.' Hermione sighed, realizing that she had to start the work from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of days later, Hermione found herself packing her things, ordering them alphabetically and she enjoyed it. She was absolutely horrified of what might happen to her or worse – the others because she knew what to expect. The books that she summoned from Dumbledore's office gave her a really vivid picture of what the horcruxes are and how they can be destroyed. It horrified her but she knew better than that.

Few hours went by and Hermione found herself downstairs, looking for a little snack. All that packing exhausted her. She wasn't paying attention to anything and she almost screamed when she bumped into Fred.

'Hermione, relax, will you?' Fred chuckled and patted her back. Hermione shook it off and went in the living room, not paying attention to anyone that was there. She felt comfortable like that because it was her own little bubble and she knew that it was going to be popped soon enough.

'The twins are coming with you on the horcrux hunt and that's that, Harry!' Sirius shouted and stormed off, leaving his godson stunned. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. The twins coming on a journey with the Golden Trio? What were they supposed to do – pull pranks on the death eaters. Hermione sighed.

'What's this all about?' she asked Harry.

'Where were you the past half hour? Sirius wants the twins to join us because he thinks that they will help us a lot in the journey. You see, according to him they know much more than they show.' Harry sighed and left the room. Hermione wasn't surprised. She always knew that Fred was much more than he showed. After all opening a joke shop with all products being original wasn't easily achievable.

'That means that I have to extend the bag even more.' Hermione sighed, realizing that she had to start the work from the beginning.

Hermione didn't have a good feeling about the wedding. Sure, she was happy that Bill and Fleur found each other and all, but she didn't think it was the right time for a wedding.

"Maybe, it's right despite the circumstances." Ginny said when Hermione told her how she felt about the whole commotion.

The Order figured out a safe way for Harry to attend because they knew that even though they invited their closest friends to the event, someone may still be spying on them.

On the day of the wedding, Hermione was helping Fleur and the two bridesmaids get ready and the result was that they look stunning, especially Fleur.

"I hate pink." Ginny mumbled under her breath which made Hermione laugh.

Soon enough the music started and Fleur was walking down the aisle with her father. Hermione was sat between George and Molly and she couldn't help but be in happy tears by the end of the ceremony. It was all truly beautiful and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Do you want to dance, 'Mione?" A familiar voice behind her asked. Hermione turned around to see a not very tall ginger boy whose face she'd never seen before. "It's Harry, Hermione. Don't try to solve the equation." Harry sighed. He thought he looked ridiculous and the dose of the polyjuice potion he had to take was disgusting. Fred and George took the strand of hair needed for the potion from a boy in the next village and Harry was introduced as one of the many Weasleys. That part, Harry didn't mind.

Hermione and Harry danced slowly and didn't talk much. She never minded being with him because the silence was really comfortable. To her, Harry was like the brother she never had.

"You look beautiful." Harry whispered and Hermione thankfully nodded.

When the song came to it's end, Harry passed Hermione to Fred who was smiling brightly.

"Lovely day today." Fred chuckled. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Are you nervous, Hermione ; about that whole journey thing?" Fred was worried about her. He tried to get Hermione out of the whole deal but everyone was against it. You need the brightest witch of your age on your side, Fred; Sirius argument.

Hermione wasn't let to finish her sentence as a bright patronus flew in the tent. Kingsley's strong voice alerted them that the Minister was dead and all the guests were in danger. Seconds later, death eaters were in the tent. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione as his twin, his younger brother and Harry came close to them. Hermione apparated them quickly to the first place she thought of. She had everything they needed from now on and there was no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where in the name of Merlin's beard are we?" Ron shouted as he got up. The place was very crowded and he felt confused. Hermione didn't answer him but instead looked around and counted the people around her. Everyone was there.

"Follow me." She rushed towards the nearest corner and opened the small bag and pulled out clothes for everyone.

"Brilliant, Hermione. Brilliant." Fred said with an admiring tone. Ron groaned. It wasn't the right time for flattery.

"Where are we, Hermione?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Tottenham Court Road." She panted.

They walked into a café and changed into their muggle clothes. When they all walked out, they sat on one of the corner tables. The café wasn't the best of choice but it was a hiding place. They were worried if anyone followed them. The waitress walked towards them slowly, not really paying attention to them.

"What will you have?" she asked, staring at all of the men and the petite girl.

"A cappuccino, please." Hermione smiled.

"Whatever she's having." The four men shrugged.

"I hope that everyone is safe back home." George said biting his lower lip. No one could agree more. Hermione felt like saying, I told you so, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I hope that Voldemort hasn't hurt them." Ron said between his teeth. He looked really mad but no one realized why. A minute later three normal at first sight men walked in. It wasn't for a moment that Hermione realized that they were death eaters.

"On the floor, now!" Harry shouted and casted an 'Expeliarmus'. Hermione and Fred knocked the other two down while George rushed the waitress out. Ron turned off the lights with his new deluminator. It was a part of Dumbledore's inheritance and the Golden trio still hadn't managed to figure out what they were supposed to do with them. Hermione had gotten a first edition of 'Tales of Beedle the bard' and Harry had the snitch he caught in his first game of quidditch.

They all decided it'd be best if they wiped the death eaters' memories because if they had killed them, it would be obvious that it was them. After doing so, they all slowly walked out of the café.

"So, where do we go now?" Fred asked, worried about the whole surrounding atmosphere. Now that they were really close to getting caught without actually starting the mission, two times in a night it all became to hit him. He was out to save the world and it wasn't sure if he would survive it but he should hope for the best.

"I have an idea." Hermione mumbled under her breath. "We have a summer house, near Manchester and when I was going away I took all the documents that proved it's existence and wiped it away from mum and dad's memories, so I think it should be safe." Hermione blushed. The boys all stared at her for a second then gasped. "Bloody brilliant!"

Minutes later they were in the middle of the living room of the Manchester house.

"This place is lovely, Hermione." The twins said together which made Hermione blush. After making sure that no one was in the house and they all made protective wards around it, Hermione took out the sleeping bags and made sure that everyone feels comfortable before moving to make a little snack; after all plans were best discussed on a full stomach.

It was an early night for them because they decided to go on shifts and watch if anyone is coming and possibly go to London, just to check on the ministry. The Weasley boys were worried if their father and their git of a brother were safe. They may haven't spoken to Percy for a **very**long time but he was still their flesh and blood.

"We're going first." George nodded. He was very serious about this whole situation because he knew that he wouldn't be himself anymore if he lost any of his family members or friends. The golden trio looked at the twins slightly worried but they nodded. After all they had the most experience out there and they knew the best. Hermione took out some of the polyjuice potion and gave it to them, just in case. They hadn't figured out a perfect plan yet but they were getting there. Harry lent them the Cloak and they made sure it fit them. If anything were to go wrong, one of the twins would simply have the cloak on while the other disguises himself with polyjuice potion.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were left alone in the house as the twins were spying on the outside world. The trio wasn't very sure on their next move but they were certain for one thing – they had to find the locket that belonged to Regulus. Sirius didn't know where to look for it because after Molly cleaned up and both Creature and Mundungus took their share of all the Black family crap, nothing was at its place.

With a loud crack the arrival of two ginger men was announced. Both twins looked very satisfied and it made the trio wonder what they found on their first day.

"Nothing seems different besides the fact that the people seem what muggles call zombified." Fred shrugged and took off his coat. Hermione was shocked at the reference because she wouldn't take that Fred Weasley was anyhow interested in muggle stuff.

"Are dad and Percy okay?" Ron hurried to ask and the twins nodded.

"They're fine although we threw a little something in Percy's bag." George chuckled at the memory.

Hermione felt relief from what she heard. She was afraid for the life of the Weasley because they and Harry were now all the family she had.

"There's a law for registering the muggleborns now." George said looking up from the Daily Prophet.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry for the delay, I got stuck in some things and I promise to update this story every few days! Shout out to _georgeweasleygirl27, iLoveRomance2o11, 93 Diagon Alley and of course Trina, Senem and Gambii for the reviews. Please keep reviewing because feedback is always appreciated. x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was bothered by the news that George gave them. She knew that it was a bad sign that muggleborns were registered. She never believed in signs but she realized clearly that things were bad; really bad.

' 'Mione, you okay?' Harry snapped her out of her thoughts. The witch looked up to see the four men staring at her expectantly and she blushed.

'I'm fine. Do you need anything?' she asked, pretending to be interested in the conversation when she really wasn't. When the boys shrugged to her question, Hermione got up and started clearing up the table. Fred saw what she did and decided to help her since no one else was willing to. He got up and followed her in what was supposed-to-be the kitchen and started clearing the dishes.

'Don't worry, Hermione. They won't find us. You-know-poo will be defeated.' Fred blurted, trying to be cheerful so he could boost up her mood. Unfortunately, that only pissed off the witch.

'At what costs Fred? Who are we going to lose?' she half-sobbed. He was startled by the response and just went to hug her.

'It's worth it if we're going to build a better future for ourselves. As this muggle said 'The purpose is worth the sources.'

Hermione couldn't help but agree but the thought still hurt. It was rather obvious that they were all worried about her because of her recent loss.

Fred never said anything else to her. After finishing the dishes, the young witch rushed up to her room. She decided to read something to distract her mind from what they've found out. Can it get worse, she thought.

Unfortunately, it got. Travelling around the British Isles should've been a fantastic experience for five people at their age. But it wasn't. They were running, hiding from the law, trying to figure out what seemed impossible – to kill one of the biggest monsters in the wizarding history. Voldemort had ripped his soul into pieces, putting each piece in an object that mattered to him. Even though some of the objects were already destroyed – thanks to Harry and Dumbledore, the rest remained unknown.

Pressure was building up as the holidays were coming closer and closer. The ring that Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to steal from Umbridge was still a horcrux since they didn't have anything to destroy it with. Taking shifts on keeping that thing safe was becoming rather … irritating. Ron often had outbursts of rage towards either his brothers or Harry. Whenever something didn't please him, he'd often moan and say how Mrs. Weasley 'could summon food from thin air' which was rather impossible as a matter of fact.

One night things were rather slow. Twins were playing wizard chess in the corner of the tent, minding their own business and Harry was outside guarding if anyone was to pass by whilst Hermione was just trying to read the book that Rita Skeeter had written about Dumbledore. The noise, coming out of Ron's radio was rather irritating. Hermione needed to concentrate and that thing wasn't helping. No one blamed Ron though; he was worried about the sake of his family. He knew that since they've been off the radar the Weasleys were being followed around by Ministry workers.

'Ron, can you please turn that down a bit? I can't concentrate.' Hermione mumbled under her breath whilst flipping another disgusting page.

'Should I do anything else for you, your majesty?' Ron asked sitting up on his bed.

'Ron, what's going on?' Fred's voice filled the tent.

'It's that I'm sick of Hermione's bullshit. She can't continue bossing us around as if we don't have anything to do. She might be the brightest witch of her age but that doesn't give her any power over me.' Ron half-growled.

'What the hell are you talking about, mate ?' George asked.

' 'Ron can you please turn that down? ; 'Ron can you please wait for the others before you start eating' that's what I'm talking about, George.' Ron said.

'You know that I don't do this on purpose. I'm just trying to help.'

'Well, you aren't helping.' Ron replied to Hermione who was already half-sobbing. The girl was only trying to keep the comfort of their constantly moving home and she wanted all of them to feel good.

'Take off the horcrux, now.' Harry shouted, walking in the tent. 'You've been wearing it for the past two and half days now, Ron. Take it off. It's starting to get to your head.'

'Oh, so it's getting to my rather empty head now, is it?' Ron shouted whilst picking up his bag. 'I might as well go then, since I'm so useless.' He put the bag on his shoulder and handed Harry the horcrux and walked right past him and into the night.

Hermione felt awful. Even though everyone tried to calm her down and reassure her that he didn't leave because of her, she still felt bad. What if something was to happen to him? They wouldn't know, would they? The witch decided to skip the dinner and go straight to her improvised bed. She pulled the blankets over her head so she could cry without being bothered. The boys knew better though, they understood she needed her privacy but they still felt bad for her.

After the lights went off and Fred made sure that George is outside guarding and Harry is fast asleep, Fred snuck his sleeping bed closer to Hermione's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you guys had lovely holidays. I'm really sorry that I've been away for so long but I've been blocked so I couldn't really do anything productive. I'll try to update more frequently. Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

She was pleasantly surprised to find the young man sleeping next to her. She knew that what was happening between them, was probably something that wouldn't last, something that was triggered by the constant danger of dying.

That morning Hermione snuck out of bed and went outside to take the shift from the exhausted George.

'Hey, 'Mione. You okay?' George asked in between yawns. She could only nod. The wound that Ron left was still too fresh and that made her bitter to the thought. Apparently George was fine with just the nod and he departed to his 'bed' in the tent. The witch sat down on the ground and took her favourite book so the time would pass whilst she was guarding the tent.

In a couple of hours time, she still wasn't exhausted but it was time for Fred to take over the shift. She reluctantly gave him that power and went inside to make herself a cup of tea. It was nothing major but his presence made her feel safe and home, and that was a feeling she didn't expect to feel anytime soon.

'Hermione how are you?' Harry asked pretending to be casual but if anything, Hermione knew better. He was her best friend after all and she decided she could be honest with him. She pulled him aside and sat down on a wet, old bench that was sitting in the corner of the tent.

'Do you think Ron is right? I mean what he said? Is it true?' she started chatting and she got genuinely worried when her best friends' face started changing.

'Of course, he's wrong!'Harry half shouted but Hermione kicked him quiet. 'I mean, honestly Hermione don't you know better? He always gets like that if he isn't in his comfort zone which was obvious that he wasn't. We barely have any food and we're on a hunt for something that we're not even certain what is. It's normal for him to get pissed. I do admit, however that he got out of hand. It was too much what he said.' Harry looked down. 'What's going on with you and Fred?' he looked back up and half smirked when Hermione started blushing. Even the mention of Frederick's name made her heart flutter and it wasn't something she liked. It was odd and she still gave the credit to the fact that they might die anytime now.

'Nothing. He's just a good friend.' She nodded as if she was trying to convince herself more rather than Harry who just smiled. 'Sure, friends.' He laughed and she hit his arm playfully.

'I miss how happy we were at Hogwarts.' Harry finally admitted. 'I mean, despite everything we've been through, Hogwarts was the best home I ever had and … 'he needed not to finish his sentences because she knew what he meant. If they didn't win what would happen with the Wizarding world? The thought of the horrendous future that was ahead of them if the Dark Lord had won gave her shivers. She knew that they couldn't let that happen.

'Don't think like that, Harry.' She stroked his shoulder. He needed to be strong for all of them even though his mission was the hardest of all. He was the Chosen one.

'I know, I know!' Harry only managed to sigh before they got interrupted. It was Harry's turn to take over the night shift and Fred was just walking in the tent with George and they were chatting about quidditch. Hermione immediately blushed when Fred put his hand on her shoulder. They didn't say anything and just sat like that for a bit and that gave her all the comfort she needed.

Later that night once again she prepared the dinner and she went outside to talk to Harry so he wouldn't eat alone. It was comforting to be close again with her best friend because the recent events had separated them a bit and if anything they needed each other. By the end of the night Hermione felt full, happy and light. She went to bed thinking about Fred and for the first time in a very long period she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Couple of weeks later, just as they were settling in yet another place, Hermione was helping Harry pull up the tents when suddenly Harry blurted out:

'If you don't do anything about you and Fred, I'll do.' His words startled her and all she managed to do was blush.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Hermione, please you can't fool me. I know that you fancy him and it's too obvious that he fancies you! George set a bet against me who will invite the other first to dinner. He even volunteered to prepare the dinner!' Harry laughed. That made Hermione feel uncomfortable yet she was happy that Fred had feelings as well. She was also sure of it because it was her best friend confirming it.

'I'm on it.' She only smirked and when everything was ready she moved slyly towards Fred.

'Ehm, Fred.' She blushed a bit but then smiled with her most gorgeous smile.

'What's going on, Mione? Are you okay?'the wizard looked genuinely worried.

'I'm fine.'she nodded assuring. 'I was wondering… would you mind having dinner with me?' she blushed but her Gryffindor bravery was out and she couldn't stop it. She saw Fred's expression soften and he smiled brightly. 'Sure. It'd be my pleasure.'

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the late update but I've been blocked for far too long! I have a couple of ideas that I hope you enjoy! x Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
